


On A Pedestal

by Dramaticdragon



Series: The Power of Genetics [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Pining, leo puts takumi on a pedestal and adores him, leos pov, pining vibes and that's it lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaticdragon/pseuds/Dramaticdragon
Summary: Even if you're half-siblings, there are still many traits one can share. Leo wouldn't let anyone know that he loved with the same velocity and passion as Camilla, but inwardly, he certainly did. At least he had dignity to hide all that.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: The Power of Genetics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645237
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	On A Pedestal

**Author's Note:**

> BASED ON: This one screenshot that says Leo puts Takumi on a pedestal, and I went insane. And yknow how Camilla is with Corrin, all lowkey yandere but not really???? that vibe? Its genetics babey.

Leo would be the first to claim he was unlike his eldest sister. Where she was emotional, childish, and prone to picking favorites (and letting the world know), Leo was calm, mature, and unbiased. He never grew overly affectionate like his older sister, and picked just one or two people to coddle and fawn over; no Leo was firm and strict, respectable, and kept a cool head on his shoulders day in and day out. 

But perhaps there is still something to be said of genetics. Even as all three of his siblings were only half-siblings, there were undoubtedly similarities. Simple things like height, for example (Elise hadn’t caught up, but she had hardly begun puberty, so she was surely quick to follow), hair color (Aside from the obvious purple outlier), and complexion. But there were more specific things, things that outsiders could say “Ah, yes, they certainly are siblings” to. For example, both Xander and Elise shared the exact same favorite and least favorite cuts of meat, Xander and Camilla shared the same taste in wine, and all four were incredibly quick to learn how to ride horseback as children (it was only much later into his life that Leo learned that some children often fell off or grew scared on top of a horse, unlike all four of them). 

And, perhaps, once in a blue moon, on occasion… Leo would be prone to…  _ “worship” _ , as Camilla once coined it. 

But quick to his own defense- how could he  _ not _ ?! With someone so truly astounding in his life, he should be more shocked that there weren’t more crowds of people who felt the same way! If anything, it’s everyone  _ else’s  _ fault that this is occuring. Yes, Leo and his odd genetics had nothing to do with, this is everyone else’s fault, especially-... _ his _ . 

Even within a mental dialogue, it hurt Leo’s pride to think of  _ his _ name. As if it would finally be his admittance to defeat, the final straw to break the camel's back… He feared it was the only thing keeping him from truly following his sisters footsteps, and becoming vocally adoring as well. Leo could at least pride himself in keeping  _ some _ dignity, and keeping his private worship sessions exclusively private. 

But truly… How could he not be so taken by a man so wonderful? Who has been through so much, changed so strongly for the better, and came out with a smile and willing to help those, even through his own struggles? A man who believed so vehemently that Nohrians were the worst of the worst, to go through what he did, and come out as one of the most loving and openly accepting men Leo knew. Who acted strong and tough, but held his sisters hand when she was worried, who aided his older siblings and shouldered their burdens with them, who was kind and forgiving to anyone who had any misdoings to him… Even what people claimed as “faults” of his, Leo saw rather as more shining light. His quick temper only proved how deeply he cared, how passionate he was over even the smallest things. His competitive streak wasn’t annoying, no, it was a method of improving himself constantly. Only his insecurities did Leo ever find himself at odds with- how could a man so perfect have such doubts about himself? Perhaps his wonderful humility was  _ too _ strong. Leo personally disagreed with every one of his insecurities, and Leo feared he hadn’t even heard all of them. They shared feelings most often over a game of chess or shogi- perhaps because you had a very usable excuse to stare at the board, not each other. But his beloved’s pride- or rather, his unwillingness to have anyone shoulder his burdens, how noble- often kept him from opening up entirely. 

Leo sighed deeply, staring out of the window in his study, book left thoroughly unread in his lap. He could see just the tip of the archery range from the angle he was at, and if he tilted his head just so, could see whoever was at the furthest left side of the field. His books often stayed still in his laps when his favorite archer was on the left side. 

Oh, who was he kidding, ‘not saying his name’, as if that would make any difference at this point?! Leo was smitten, heart strung clean and dry over him, and wanted nothing more than to protect him from anything negative in this world, and give him anything he could ever want. His name was only part of his perfection.

Takumi, Takumi,  _ Takumi _ . 

Lo and behold, Leo didn’t lose his head after thinking of Takumi’s name. Astounding. 

Forgoing all private dignity, he scooted his armchair closer to the window so he didn’t have to hurt his neck staring at Takumi while he practiced his archery. Leo wished his study wasn’t on the second floor, far enough away to miss finer details. He wished, somehow, to have his study right within the shooting range, along the side, to watch as Takumi gracefully nocked his arrows (with his Fujin Yumi, another amazing feat of his), shot perfect bullseyes every time, and watch his sweet little face smirk oh-so-slightly when he got them all. 

Speaking of his smile… Takumi’s perfect personality wasn’t the only thing going for him. He was also astoundingly handsome. Leo even found himself growing envious of Takumi’s retainers, who got to be so close to Takumi, even helping him dress in his royal robes… He looked wonderful in any clothes, honestly. His hair was a personal favorite of Leo’s, it was long, shining, and flowing gracefully down Takumi’s back. Leo had only seen it out of its ponytail once or twice, but it was just as beautiful as expected. Leo wanted to run his hands through Takumi’s hair, to brush and braid it. Leo wanted to brush his fingers along Takumi’s cheek, on his muscular arms that surely had marks left behind from how valiantly he fought for everyone’s peace…

_ Great… _ Leo sighed to himself once more,  _ I’ve truly become like my sister. _

In the back of his mind, however, Leo believed that was more of a ‘statement’, than a ‘regret’. The joy he felt simply being in Takumi’s presence was more than he had ever felt with anyone before. As a child, he respected his father and wanted to earn his approval, as a teen, he felt the same towards Xander. But each time he held himself with respect and dignity, never breaking his neck just to watch them through a window. 

Leo’s odd mixture of daydreaming about Takumi and watching Takumi was interrupted when one of Takumi’s perfectly lined arrows missed the bullseye, only hitting the furthest ring of the target. Leo quickly brought his eyes back to Takumi, who was holding his bow down and rubbing his head.

_ Oh, no _ , Leo thought quickly, already rushing out of his chair towards the small cabinet in his washroom,  _ his headaches must be back! _

Takumi was cursed to have recurring headaches that often rendered him weak, and in some cases immovable. It was horrendous for Leo to watch, as the universe took retributions against such a perfect being. Leo wished night after night to take these headaches away, to shoulder them himself if he must, to aid Takumi in any way he could. But since he can’t magically take away headaches (neither can healers with their staff, meant for physical wounds only), what he  _ can _ do is provide Takumi with water and small herbs. As he carried the herbs and a quickly filled glass of water, Leo planned his lines. To admit that he was watching from his study would be unimaginable, so he had to have a reasonable excuse to be bringing these out. 

_ Ah _ , he thought, mentally snapping his fingers,  _ I have an idea. _

Leo only hopped Takumi’s wonderful quick wit would be slowed down enough by the headache to not catch on to Leo’s lie. Lying to Takumi left a sorching burn in Leo’s heart, but it must be done to take care of him. 

“Ah, Takumi,” Leo said, forcing his voice into his typical, casual calm, “I didn’t realize you would be out here this time of day.”

“Yeah, midday is hot, but it gives me a little more space since no one else is here.” Takumi answered, not startled at all by Leo’s presence- such an honor!- but still rubbing his head and holding his bow down, “And what are you doing out and about?”

“Well, I’ve had a slight headache from all the reading I’ve been doing all morning, so I figured I might get some fresh air and medicine, but it seems like you might need this more than I do.”

With that, Leo held out his handful of herbs for Takumi to take. 

“Oh, no, no,” Takumi said, removing his hand on his head to shake them in denial (not his head, for safety), “I couldn’t take your medicine like that, I don’t want you to have a headache!” 

Leo’s heart cracked ever so slightly at that. So humble and giving, ready to continue his burden so Leo could be comforted. 

“I insist, really,” Leo said, taking a step closer to Takumi for emphasis, “The fresh air seems to be all I needed, I’m already feeling much better.”

Takumi paused, glancing back and forth between the medicine and Leo. Leo held his posture firmly, nodding and holding out the glass as well.

Takumi eventually sighed, dropped his bow and took the glass and the herbs- the brush of Takumi’s hands on his own could have cured any fake headache of Leo’s. 

“I can pay you back,” Takumi said, chewing the herbs and downing the water in one swig. 

“You really don’t have to,” Leo insisted while Takumi was still drinking, “I’m glad I was out here at the right time.”

Takumi nodded, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

“Me too,” He said, “But really, I feel bad taking away from your relaxing time outside. I could, erm…” 

Takumi tapped his cheek with his index finger, thinking deeply. 

Oh, how elated Leo felt, to have Takumi so concerned over him. Naturally, Leo wanted to ease any stress from Takumi, and tell him there was absolutely nothing he needed to do to ‘repay’ Leo, but his weak heart won out before he could even think through his words:

“Why don’t we play a game of chess?” Leo asked abruptly, however regretting it slightly.

“Ah,” Leo continued, trying not to lose his ‘calm and collected’ composure, “I don’t want to worsen your headache, though.” 

Takumi shook his head and gave Leo a shining, wonderful smile.

“I don’t mind, I think a fun game is just what I need. Are you sure  _ your _ headache is okay, though? Since I just took your medicine, and all.” Takumi said, loosely waving around his hand that held the herbs. 

Leo was so close to breaking, he almost told Takumi he brought them out just for him, and that Leo never had a headache to begin with.

“I promise, the fresh air and presence of a friend has fixed it already.” Well, that was far closer to the sappy, Camilla-esque border than he really wanted to risk with Takumi, but if it was what Takumi needed to hear, then he’d say anything. 

Takumi smiled again at Leo, warming up Leo’s heart again. 

“If you say so,” Takumi laughed- what a sweet laugh-, and started walking to dock up his yumi and head inside. 

Leo collected himself and followed immediately. Perhaps, if he was going to share the fanatic genes of Camilla, at least he also got her swift recovery as well. 

But, as they walked through the corridor towards Leo’s study (Hopefully he hadn’t left the chair pointed directly at the range…), he heard Takumi stifle a yawn. 

“Are you tired already, it’s midday!” Leo teased, glancing over. He did genuinely enjoy their teasing banter, but a part of him was mildly concerned.

“Oh, I just didn’t sleep too well last night, but I’m fine. Don’t think this means I can’t whoop you in chess!” Takumi said, puffing his chest out with pride. Oh, how adorable, like a child who didn’t want to admit they scraped their knee so they could play tag. 

_ Wow, that analogy sounds like Camilla’s too… Maybe I need to stop speaking with her over dinner… _

“Is the bed in your suite not to your liking? I can have it replaced,” Leo offered. He was a prince, after all. 

“Oh, no, you all have been nothing if not hospitable!” Takumi quickly said, “I just have trouble sleeping sometimes, that’s all.”

Leo nodded thoughtfully, and remembered when Takumi confided in him that he suffered from frequent nightmares, that would often keep him up for the rest of the night. 

But Leo didn’t want to say anything like that while they were still in the hallway, where anyone could walk by and hear. 

Leo would like to say that was just his way of respecting Takumi’s pride and dignity, and while that’s not a lie, it was also partially that Leo wanted to be the only one to know, to be Takumi’s exclusive comforter. Leo didn’t  _ truly _ want that, of course he wanted Takumi to have other friends to confide in and be comforted by, he was his own person, after all. Leo just wanted to be… the first one. 

“We can play shogi instead, if you prefer.” Leo offered, providing a compromise. 

Takumi was quiet for a moment, and Leo expected more banter, but instead all he got was:

“If you don’t mind.” 

Leo was startled for a moment, but kept stride. Perhaps Takumi was more tired than he let on. Leo would have to ask him about it while they played. 

And he did. 

“So, have you been sleeping well the rest of your time here?” Leo asked, a few turns in. 

Takumi blinked, momentarily startled by the question, then nodded.

“Yes, mostly, thank you.” 

“Forgive me if this is too far, but… Is it, perhaps, nightmares that are keeping you up?” Leo asked carefully. 

Takumi paused, quietly taking his turn before answering.

“... Yes, it is.”

Leo nodded. He figured. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Leo asked, both as a trusted friend, and an admirer. 

“You don’t need to worry yourself over me, really, I can take care of myself.” Takumi said, a tiny, slight edge to his voice. 

“I don’t doubt that for a moment, but taking available help isn’t replacing autonomy.” Leo retorted. It was a lesson he himself had to learn, as well, so perhaps his snap was one aimed more at himself than Takumi. 

“Help, I consider, is things like offering me your herbs, from earlier. Nightmares are things children need help with, and I’m no child.” Takumi said, his frustration becoming slightly more clear in his voice. 

Leo was the last person to want to upset him, but Takumi  _ did _ need help, and Leo wanted nothing more than to be that help!

“If it keeps you up than it’s no childish iss-”

“I said I’m fine and I don’t need help, alright?” Takumi interrupted, looking directly at Leo this time, fire burning quietly in his eyes.

Perhaps, back in the day, Leo would have managed to remind himself to keep a calm head, that his dignity and honor as a prince relies on him not emotionally snapping over a board game. Perhaps, back in the day, Leo would have ignored the problem and continued on as if it didn’t affect him at all, helping only when asked. 

But these days, in these circumstances, with  _ this person _ , Leo was no longer that man. 

“I didn’t say you  _ need _ help, I said I  _ want _ to help!” Leo said back, raising his voice. 

That shut Takumi up for a moment, usually  _ he _ was the one to raise his voice first. 

Then, Takumi sighed. For a moment, Leo felt quite fearful that Takumi would get mad at him and leave- not that he didn’t deserve it, raising his voice like that, as if Takumi had ever deserved that?! Takumi deserved someone far more patient. 

But, to Leo’s faithful relief, Takumi stayed seated. 

“There’s not much anyone  _ can _ do,” Takumi shrugged, “A nightmare’s a nightmare, either you have it or you don’t.”

Leo was quiet for a moment, then nodded. That was true, after all. It’s not like he could just jump into Takumi’s dream and fix everything. But…

“What can change is what comes after it, I suppose.” Leo said, bringing Takumi’s attention back. 

“How so?” Takumi asked, resting his cheek on his fist. 

“Sometimes distractions help me, when I have them. I would be loathe to find out a royal guest was awake and upset, while I’m readily available to provide such a distraction if you would need.”

“So, you’re implying I run to you like a child to their mother?” Takumi sighed, this time far too tired to be defensive or argue. 

“Not in a sense that implies weakness, but rather trust.” Leo repaired, quickly. “By now, I figure you’d know I won’t mock you for this.” 

Takumi nodded, but not without a small eye roll. 

“It’s not- It's just…” Takumi huffed, giving up on his sentence and taking his next turn on the board. 

Leo was quiet for a moment, but inwardly shouting to Takumi to let Leo help him. Not that Leo deserved to be someone Takumi ran to in times of need, but he’s just selfish enough to want it anyway. 

“I guess I’ll keep it in mind…” Takumi mumbles while Leo took his turn, “But, um, you too.”

Leo took a moment to understand what the second part meant, then it hit him like his own horse had trampled him: Takumi was offering the same help to Leo. A shoulder to cry on in times of panic and fear, just like Leo offered. 

Leo, lately, had been getting a lot better about not having nearly as many nightmares lately. And a good prince doesn’t lie to other princes, but… perhaps if he awoke in the middle of the night, dreaming of Takumi being with him, and waking to realize he wasn't truly in his arms… well, one could consider that a nightmare, right? Waking up and being sad not to have something? That qualified? It would take Leo quite some nights to justify it, should he ever try, but he was lately becoming just selfish enough to try. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> so i had FUN writing this so I'm actually probably gonna keep going but it's complete as is nw. thanks for reading ily


End file.
